


Pressure

by System_Demon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: First Time writing Smut, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, i wrote this listening to Pressure by Martin Garrix and it was too powerful, just some songs i thought fit the vibe, only two are important tho, so be gentle, some mentioned pining, theres a short playlist tied to it, this has been in drafts for EONS now, unlike shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Demon/pseuds/System_Demon
Summary: Shadow has been lusting after a certain blue hedgehog but couldnt find it in him to finally go for it. so he asked Rouge for help.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> because not everyone uses Spotify i also made the playlist on youtube  
> both links will be at the top of the story as hyperlinks
> 
> The playlist idea was once again inspired by KatyPery's fic Private Affairs.

[Spotify link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4rLFNNWi0ZdEFLvRN6YcIl?si=wXnPkbfeR5uaJic96dA_9Q)

[Youtube playlist](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3e28f2tIvP46UdU72w8mx26bYc27yhgR)

* * *

“Come down to the club at three” more wasn’t said in the message Sonic received from Shadow. Unusually forward from the hedgehog, Sonic concluded it was probably his roommate Rouge that sent it. She did own a club so it made sense. “Rouge’s?” Sonic replies getting only a checkmark emoji in return.

Shadow, sitting in a loveseat in his apartment couldn’t believe Rouge used his phone to invite Sonic “What are you looking at me like that for?” she asked, faking shock at her actions, “it’ll be busy. We got some good DJ’s lined up for tonight so it will be fine.” she laughed. Shadow hated when Rouge planned things without letting him know, even more so when she sets up meetings with that blue hedgehog.

She tosses his phone and as it lands in his lap he reads the conversation. Sonic signing off with a “see ya there Rouge.” At least the hedgehog knows when its not him sending messages.

* * *

That evening Sonic arrives at Club Rouge. A light drum and bass track already emanating from the building. The line is enormous but Sonic is let in through the VIP entrance. Being friends with the owners is a big plus. The second he sets foot inside the beat drops and the crowd starts going wild, people are jumping, making out, there’s even a small mosh pit at the front where people seem to be enjoying themselves a lot while almost throwing each other across the room. This is the most excitement he’s seen aside from his adventures. He decides to go through the crowd and head to the bar where Rouge is bartending together with, to his surprise, Espio who seems to just ignore him. “HEY ROUGE” Sonic yells “Thanks for the invite, if you see Shads tell him I’ll be in the crowd” he adds before departing as another song reaches the drop. Sonic disappears into the mass of dancing people.

Shadow is standing at the balcony of the VIP lounge. Following Sonic as he goes through the crowd. Slightly mesmerized by the grace of the hedgehog as he makes his way to the middle, dancing all the way there. He decides that’s something he needs to see up close. Heading down as a minimal beat starts with some vocal chops repeating “I wanna see you dance with me” Shadow chuckles as the song repeats the exact sentence Rouge sent to Sonic and he heads into the crowd as the rising drum pattern trades itself in for an earsplitting synth paired with bass that makes Shadow’s core rumble. Quickly spotting Sonic he decides to watch from a distance. Mingling with the dancing bodies so he doesn’t stand out as a sore thumb.

The blue hedgehog is really feeling himself it appears. Frantically jumping up and down on the beat. Interchanging that with rapidly swinging hips and hand movements that make him look like he’s enjoying himself. as the song changes once again to a more calmer part Shadow decides he needs to surprise the hedgehog. So he decides to circle round to in front of Sonic. And stands there, eyes locked on the hedgehog that’s staring at the DJ on stage. Greatly enjoying the sight of Sonic enjoying himself, Shadow cannot help but smile. Then Sonic spots him, time seems to slow down, and they share a moment before the crowd starts up again.

Sonic is caught by crimson eyes peering at him through the crowd. Seemingly frozen at the sight, he is rudely snapped from his trance as the crowd begins to go crazy again. Losing sight of the black hedgehog he looks around to find him missing from the spot he was just at. Feeling the high again as the beat comes back in focus

The hedgehog starts dancing again until he is scared almost to death at the reappearance of Shadow at his side. They share a look and almost as if they read each other’s mind they start dancing together.

Rouge noticing on a security feed that the two hedgehogs have found each other she signals to the DJ to give a go-ahead, the Fox at the decks fades the song and grabs the microphone “this next one is a little more laid back” he yells as he starts the next track which fades in as the entire room turns blue from the lights. Shadow and Sonic staring at each other as the vocals come in.

_“Barely breathing_  
_Head is under water”_

That’s when Sonic notices he’s been holding his breath.

  
_“At a crossroad_  
_To love or to not”_

Shadow looks into the emerald eyes of the hedgehog across from him. Admiring the beauty of them in the light.

_"I wanna feel you_  
_Breathe in every motion_  
_I hear you whisper_  
_Stay with me"_

Almost as if by magic they close the gap between themselves. The crowd doesn’t exist for them anymore.

_"Stay with me_  
_Cause without you here_  
_I disappear_  
_Into infinity, infinity"_

The beat starts building. Mimicking the increasing heartrate in their chest as their hands start to slide along arms and rest on each other’s hips

_“Stay with me_  
_Cause without you here_  
_I disappear_  
_Stay with me”_

As that final lyric comes screaming from the speakers their lips connect. Time seeming to slow to a crawl once again. Seemingly lost in space while sharing a passionate kiss. Nothing but them, the beat and their hearts beating in sync. The energy between them electric. Only parting again once the beat slows.

* * *

On the other side of the club. Rouge can barely hold herself together, the two hedgehogs she’s been coercing to be together in public have taken it beyond her wildest expectations. She expected them to dance together, get some drinks and head out. Never in the world did she expect them to kiss each other in the middle of the dancefloor for everyone to see. She definitely isn’t the only one to notice. Some people around them giving the two some space so they don’t get knocked into.

Those two hedgehogs had been playing hard to get with each other for months and it wasn’t even subtle they had a crush. Shadow had confided that he really wanted to make that first real moment special. At the time she giggled at the thought. Mr. Grumpy Ultimate Lifeform being romantic and thinking about something being special was a new thing to her. So she set this up. She catches both of them running to the exit.

They get back to Sonic’s place. Tails is hanging out with Amy and Cream at Amy’s place so they have the house to themselves. Shadow practically throws Sonic on the couch before climbing on top of him. “wait, wait, wait… I need some music for this” Sonic says grabbing his phone and starting a playlist. Shadow chuckles and just places his hands on Sonic’s stomach as the music starts and he resumes exploring the cobalt furred body underneath him. Placing kisses along the edge of blue and tan, thoroughly enjoying the gasps escaping from Sonic. Shadow peeks up at the face of his lover, tan cheeks turned a bright scarlet, irises dilated and eyelids half closed. They both needed this but never acted on it. Now they’re together, alone and not held back by their previous inhibitions. Shadow intends on taking the best of this situation by slowly moving up towards Sonic’s neck. Softly nipping at the skin while rubbing his chest feeling Sonic’s heart beat at about a million a minute. Finally Shadow goes in for the kill and bites Sonic’s neck eliciting a moan that sends Shadow into overdrive. It’s a desperate sound, hungry for more, like Sonic is finally letting out months’ worth of pent up energy.

“S-shadow” he moans, making black ears perk up “mhm” he mumbles, mouth still full of neck skin “please… harder” he whispers. That’s all Shadow needed to hear to bite down even harder. Piercing skin with his fangs and drawing blood. The scream of pleasure that comes from his prey has him delirious. Continuing to explore the mewling mess below him he’s pleasantly surprised by Sonic’s erection. Letting go of his neck and licking any blood away he softly grabs Sonic’s dick and begins to pump along the length. Sonic shudders from the touch. He never expected this to happen, especially laying here feeling like prey to the black hedgehog that was currently purring in his ear and jerking him off at the same time. He never felt so helpless before, it turned him on so much his body was basically begging Shadow to fuck him like an animal. Shadow definitely got that hint by how he was acting, practically teasing him by going extremely slow and not letting Sonic move more than a few inches. It scared him what the black hedgehog had in store for him.

Finally Shadow had enough of teasing the poor hedgehog and crawled backwards on the couch. Planting kisses along Sonic’s belly and on the way down grabbing his hand. The blue hedgehog looking at him like a deer in the headlights as Shadow begins to lick the head of his hard erection. If that wasn’t enough to have Sonic lose his mind he gets surprised with a warmth all the way to his groin. Shadow just deepthroated him with absolutely no effort. “oh my god” is all Sonic can muster before he’s reverted to a writhing mess as Shadow begins to give him a blowjob. The feeling overwhelming the hedgehog and before he knows it, he’s close to coming. Shadow is unrelenting taking his whole length out his mouth before plunging it right back to the hilt. Over and over again. All he can get out is a whimper as he explodes in his lover’s mouth. Shadow hungrily takes all of Sonic as he releases, swallowing it as soon as he notices Sonic has stopped filling him. Small beads of cum leaking from his lips, “Wow, you sure were pent up there darling” he chuckles as he pats Sonic’s stomach “But we’re far from done” he growls, his own erection in hand.

Sonic gasps, Shadow is huge, even bigger than he imagined. “I, uh, don’t think that’ll fit” Sonic giggles. “No worries, I’ll make it fit” he growls quickly grabbing a small bottle of lube he hid in his quills. Quickly lubing himself up and teasing Sonic’s entrance with a slick finger. “Shhhhh relax my dear” Shadow whispers in Sonic’s ears and he slowly pushes his finger in, then after a little coercing, another, and another. He takes his time stretching him out a little before he removes his fingers. the blue hedgehog squirming at the sensation. Sonic braces himself for Shadow sliding his cock deep inside him, expecting it to be gentle. No such luck this time as Shadow lines himself up and with a quick grunt slams himself inside Sonic. The sensation of being impaled on Shadow’s length is euphoric to the blue hedgehog, quickly regaining his own erection and it reduced him to just being able to moan his lover’s name and expletives.

Its truly a sight to behold for Shadow, The hero of Mobius, screaming and moaning while he is mercilessly pounding him into submission. His lover being reduced to putty in his hands as he makes him experience sensations he’s never had before. He’s particularly glad that there are no neighbors cause Sonic is so loud that he could probably be heard all the way back at Rouge’s. It doesn’t take long before Shadow is at his limit, the tightness of Sonic and the anticipation have been too much for him as in a last ditch effort he reaches over and bites sonic in the neck one more time as he thrusts himself into him even harder. This sends both hedgehogs over the edge as Sonic screams out in pleasure, coating both his and Shadow’s chest in thick strands of cum. All the while the other fills Sonic to the brim before collapsing on top of him.

After a minute of silence they share a tender kiss. Soft and caring, its enough to pull the both of them back to the world. “Lets grab a shower” Shadow says as he carefully pulls out of Sonic, making sure not to stain the couch and he picks him up. Carrying him in his arms towards the bathroom where he takes his time cleaning Sonic and himself before they towel off and crawl into bed together. “That was amazing” Sonic yawns, clearly exhausted from their passionate lovemaking. Shadow only kisses him on the forehead and pulls him into an embrace once more. Content with his current situation he notices Sonic fell asleep. Making a mental note to thank Rouge for setting this up he nuzzles up against his lover and quickly falls in a deep sleep, dreaming about what else is in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> id love to hear how i could improve my writing. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed my first go at something that isnt Angst,


End file.
